Arrogance
by clarabranson
Summary: Clara Branson is appalled at serving detention with Severus Snape. His audacity to call her arrogant lights her on fire and one thing leads to another as they set each other off. Severus SnapexOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


Severus waited in his office for Clara to show up for her detention. She had definitely struck a nerve with him. How dare she disrespect him? She was lucky that the whole school didn't see her little episode. He would have personally escorted her out of the building and she would've regretted ever stepping foot on Hogwarts property. Sadly, he couldn't though. With the low student count things were already risky enough. If the Dark Lord didn't have control over the ministry, they would probably be shutting Hogwarts down as soon as they could.

The grumbling and groaning of the staircase caught his attention. The thin blond-headed girl slammed the heavy oak door open, having no respect for him or his new office. Snape cocked an eyebrow at her. This was one testy lady and she definitely stood her ground. As much as he hated to admit it, they shared a common attitude. He knew exactly how she was going to react to everything, or so he thought.

"Good evening Miss Branson," his greeted her, his voice cold and stiff.

"Oh, lovely evening indeed Professor," she shot back sarcastically, sweeping the door shut.

His lip snarled up. "Was dinner to your liking or was the school's meal not adequate enough for you?"

It was Clara's turn to cock an eyebrow. "Professor, can I ask you something?"

Snape hid his confusion very well. This child was mind-boggling. Just when he thought he knew what she was thinking or what she was going to do, she went right back and stumped him again. "Ask, and I will determine if you will receive an answer."

Clara relaxed her body so she could sashay up to him. She moved very gracefully and swiftly. She talked as she made her way towards his desk. "What the hell is wrong with you? I mean honestly! Why are you so friggen distraught? You have a lot of pent up anger, guilt, and stress. This is a new school year, a new start, if you will. Maybe you need to have a drink or two and loosen up. You can talk to me-"

"That is none of your business! SIT!" he screamed, cutting her off mid-sentence.

Clara plopped down in a chair and slumped backwards bored with his superciliousness ways. She knew that there was something bothering him deep down. She was determined to get to the bottom of it too. "Well, since it is so early in the year, the first day to be exact, what do you have planned for me to do?"

"I am sick of your arrogance child!" he literally spat out. "You are a selfish girl with no respect for anyone or anything!"

Clara flew out of her chair. Her beautiful brown almond-shaped eyes narrowed into slits. Her soft and naturally tranquil face was now twisted with anger. The young, attractive woman transformed into a beast in a flash. Clara made her way up to her new headmaster with short, sharp steps like a woman on a mission.

"You listen and you listen to me well. You don't know me or anything about me. You have no clue of the things I am capable of. You don't know what I can do to you, and everyone here. I am not like any of your previous students you have had before. I am very much different. I refuse to let some imbecility man talk to me in such a manor. I am tired of you acting like you are better than me. Let's be frank, you aren't." Clara's nose was inches from his cheek. He continued to look forward, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of a glare. "If you want to see arrogance, then by all means, keep pissing me off."

Just as Clara began to back away, he turned to her. His eyes were darker and merciless than she had ever seen before. Clara had gone beyond pissing him off. Severus shot out of his chair so fast that it tipped backwards, falling to the floor with a loud bang. He strode towards her with no remorse for anything he was going to do. Reaching out, he gripped Clara's thin wrist with his large hand. She tried to wiggle her way out, but he tightened his hold on her. Severus drug her to her chair and threw her on it.

"Incarcerous!" Snape shouted.

Binding ropes flew out from his wand and tied her up. Snape leaned down and got eye level with her. He was going to make sure she heard everything he was going to say. Clara huffed out her breaths and Snape knew then that he had really pissed her off. To him it was satisfying and appropriate. The girl was furious and was going to make sure she knew just how he had felt.

"You bast-" she began to say.

"Langlock," he said lazily. "Now that I have your attention and you are listening I will begin by saying you are an insufferable dunderhead. I would have you escorted out of this building if it weren't for a low student population as it is. One way or another you are going to show me some respect. I don't care if I have to tie you up and torture you, poison you so that you are on the brink of death, or nearly kill you. Do you understand me or have I not made myself clear enough?"

It took Clara a few moments to decide what to do. Ultimately she gave up. A few seconds later she nodded her head at him. Whatever spell he had used to glue her tongue to the roof of her mouth was not a pleasant one. Severus waved his wand and released her tongue first. She opened her mouth, moving her tongue a few seconds and shut it again. Still in her face, he snarled.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to comply with the rules, Miss Branson," Snape pushed back from her chair causing her to move back a few inches.

She didn't say a word to him when he moved away. She was remembering how close he was to her, how he had controlled her. In all actuality she enjoyed it. For whatever reason or another, she didn't mind how he had bound her up and made her listen to everything he was saying. Snape abruptly turned around, his curtain of black hair swaying with him.

"Don't even think about it. Not even in your wildest dreams," he turned on his heel and went up to his desk again, waving his wand to release the ropes.'

Clara put her elbow on the chair's arm and put her thumb under her chin, her pointer-finger stretching up towards her eyes, and her other fingers curling up to the palm of her hand. It amazed Snape how she didn't argue back, blush from his comment, or break under the pressure. In fact, everything had gone completely blank in her head.

"Are we going to keep arguing or can I get to detention so I can leave?" she blatantly asked him.

Not wanting her to know that she was right about there being nothing to do, he glanced around his office. There had to be something for her to get done! That's when it hit him.

"You are going to sort through my ingredients for me. I want them to be organized," he instructed. "After you are finished you may leave."

Clara stood and followed his gaze to a pile of questionable items. There were various things in all different sizes, shapes, smells, and colors. "Is there any specific way you want them done, your highness?"

He glowered. "Nothing works with you does it?"

"One thing does. Respect works, but that is a talent you obviously lack," Clara tested him once again, picking through the pile aimlessly.

The potions master pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to try something that not even he could imagine he would ever do. "Can you please put them into piles?"

"Yes sir," she nodded.

Clara didn't look up to see a relieved Snape. Instead she took interest in her task. The items all ranged from gillyweed to venoms of various kinds, to special roots from plants or trees. She seriously wanted to know how he managed to obtain them. Only Goddric knew. A job that would have lasted any other student an hour or more only kept her busy for twnty minutes.

"Done," she announced.

Severus' head flew up. "Impossible!"

He walked over and examined her work. Not only had she divided them into groups, she made subgroups according to the fatalness, color, or name. He lifted an eyebrow again. Could she possibly be a potential potion's master like himself?

"Fine, you are free to go," he shrugged.

"Thank you Professor. Have a good evening." She nodded to him and left the office without slamming his door.


End file.
